Still Hope
by Bunny910
Summary: Japan is starting to lose his hope if he can survive the earthquake. In a short while he soon realizes that he not alone and sees how much the countries care for him


**I don't own anything, just the plot of the story.**

**I hope that every in Japan is safe. Be strong Japan, everybody wishing you safety. I am sure that things will go back to normal. Never lose hope.**

* * *

"(Sigh) It been a while since the earthquake happened. So much has been damaged, how can I fix this?" Japan was sitting on top wrecked wood pieces in the clothing was tattered and very dirty all over. His face was very sad and a tear fell down from is cheek.

"Why are you crying, aru? I thought I was going to see stand up! After I came all this way, aru~"

Japan had looked up as the tear was still sliding down. He saw that it was China and people right behind him. China kneeled down to him and put his hand on cheek to wipe away the tear.

"You have always been a strong country even when you very little. Now please stop crying, aru." China stood up and pointed his finger, "Now you people help over there and you three over there!"

Japan looked very surprised. He stood up then when he did China hugged him.

"I was worried very much when I heard this. Japan even though you never saw me as a big brother, I will still care for you. Even if did get along much that doesn't mean I wish you death, aru." China tried not to cry while Japan let out his tears.

"Hey! Japan we're here!" China had let go of Japan when he heard that voice.

He saw that it was England, America and a young teenage girl with him. She had wavy long hair with guaria moradas on her hair and had very tanned skin. She was wearing a white shirt with semi long cut jeans. America was carrying her though the broken wood pieces. Japan knew that it was Costa Rica

"Hola! Gran hermano Usa heard the news from England and we all three of us came right away." America gently put her down.

Japan looked at them to see but England's face was the other way. Suddenly America hugged England right away.

"But we aren't the only ones! We brought everybody! Call the rest Costa Rica!"

"Sí, come on out everybody!" Rica had waved out her hand.

Japan saw Italy, Romano, Germany and France were walking towards him. He had saw so many countries helping such as South Korea, Switzerland, Vietnam, Taiwan and including Russia. Japan saw that they were ordering there solders to do. He had noticed a person running in the far back. He had dark skin with short, but wavy hair wearing a green camouflaged clothing on him.

"Mexico!" Italy waved out his arms so that he could see. When he did see, he ran faster than what he was doing.

"Japan! (huff) Are you alright? I was very worried! (huff, huff)." Mexico was trying to catch his breathe.

"Mexico-san…." Japan looked all around and saw that everybody was helping. He had started to cry with many tears coming down. Then he heard a cat meow and turned back to see it who he thought it was.

"Hello Japan. I came to help you." Japan saw that it was Greece, he was holding a cat and on the back he saw Turkey, he too was ordering his soldiers.

"Please don't cry Japan." Greece wiped away Japan's tears and Japan gave a smile to him.

"He's right! There's no need to cry Japan! After all we came to help! All of us, your friends." Italy hugged him and then everybody else did too.

Mexico tried to find a place to hug him so the just jumped in the group hug.

Soon no one was breathing very well and let go.

Mexico looked his bag and handed Japan what looked like odd shape of a rice ball.

"You need to eat if you are going to help your country back to itself."

Japan took it and wondered if should eat it now or later.

France took out a medicine kit, "I will be here to bandage people that are injured."

"I send my solder out to search for people!" America gave Japan a thumps up.

"I'll help out anyway I can so tell me what can I do." Romano gave smile saying so.

"Japan, don't forget we are all here for you and try to anything to help! We all wish for you to be safe! Right, Germany?" Italy handed a handkerchief to Japan.

Japan hands were shaking while he was holding the handkerchief.

"Italy is right. Remember almost the whole word is wishing you safety." Germany put his hand on Japan's shoulder and smiled

"Thank you. Thank you all very much. I won't ever forget this kindness. Thank you." Japan look around everywhere once again cried but with a smile. He was truly happy that he knew so many people and counties in the world are praying for his safety. He knew it was going to be hard to back but he felt so much hope in heart from everybody who loved and wish him for the best.


End file.
